A World With your smile
by Tekiri the neko kitsune hybrid
Summary: i small crossover fanfic because i thought it would be cute that kon from tokyo raven is put in place of tsukune lemons eventually because i don't care X3


This story is About a crossover fanfic between tokyo raven and rosario vampire the characters from tokyo raven i will be using will be kon because she is adorable ^^ also lets pretend she doesn't age and continues to stay in a child like form  
warning: this story contains yuri lemons loli and is harem bound enjoy  
pov= character name: talking= "hello" thinking= -i was thinking- actions= *picked up books* backround pov =[i was thinking about crabs]

-  
Chapter one: Kitsune and a Vampire  
[After spending many years in the human world kon was sent by her mother to the youkai world to learn how to control her monster form which she is always in ironically]]

kon:*is on a large school bus that is about to enter a large tunnel in which she looks out the window to observe the beautiful spectrum of colors she then began to see a bright light;After the blinding light was gone the bus stopped and the bus drivers voice was heard*  
Bus Driver:"All Right Kid its time to get off"  
kon:*gets up from the seat and walks down the aisle until she was at the door and thats when the driver put his hand on her shoulder in which she froze from the sudden contact*  
Bus Driver:"Hey kid before you go you should know that this school is dangerous...be careful now  
*moves his hand away from your shoulder and watches kon slowly leave the bus as she is very nervous and her tail is all puffed up before leaving*  
kon:*is very scared and slowly walks through the death themed woods and after 5 minutes of walking she begins to her a sound of a bike and a voice saying...*  
?:"Watch Out!"  
*crashes and ends up hitting kon right in the back and they both fall onto the dirt floor*  
kon:*is in a small amount of pain as she stands up and looks at the person who has crasshed into her and she blushes and realises that her hand is on the other girls breast while her other hand is on her leg before she jerks her hands vack from the shock and her tail begins to sway quickly as she ushers apologies for accidentally touching the girl*  
?:*looks at the person she has hit and is stunned b how cute the girl looks with her hoodie and what appears to be her large fluffy tail nd cute ears *  
"i-im sorry i ran into you with my bike please forgive me...what is your name cutie?  
kon:*blushes at he comment and smiles before hugging her tail and lets out a adorable whisper saying*  
"k-kon...w-whats your name?'  
?:*smiles brightly and looks into the kitsunes eyes which are (i gonna say she has red eyes because i want to ^^) red eyes*  
"my name is moka akashia (probably butchered her name X3) this is my first day at yokai academy is this your first day as well cutie and also do you wanna be freinds kon?"  
*Awaits a answer*  
kon:*smiles and nods at both of her questions before she sees moka smile brightly and lunge onto her and she blushes very deeply asd she stares into moka's emerald eyes*  
moka:-i guess this is what's called love at first sight isn't it?-*Makes am small smile before placing a small kiss on kons cheek before getting up and holds out her hand for kon to grab so she can get up easier*  
kon:*is blushing tomato red and takes mokas hand in which helps her up and moka then picks up kon ansd holds her bridal style in which kon uses her large tail to make herself look like a large furry ball*moka:*Giggles and starts walking with kon in her arms to the school*

-  
Time skip... also how are you enjoying the story? comment below on changes and other things ^^  
-moka:*after asking kon many questions on including what classroom she was assigned to in which she was joyful that she found out that kon and her are in the same classroom;both now enter the classroom and she walks to a seat thats near the window and places kon in a chair that is right in front of her and smiles brightly*  
kon:*has a warm smile but her current thought which was perverse was cut off when what looked like a teacher entered the room and smiled as she looked over the students*  
nekonome:*is smiling as she looks over the students she will be teaching this year and stops at kon in which she stairs and examines her and sees she has the same problem as her and smiles before looking over the students name book that was set up for her to review and starts callings names*  
moka:*hears her name being called and says*  
here  
kon:*hears her name be called and smiles but lets loose a small purr in which most students could hear which earned her some awws from the girls and chuckles from he boys*  
nekonome:*makes a small grin and stares into kons eyes and she begins to think some peverted thoughts before returing to reality and starting the lesson*  
"hello and welcome to yokia academy and in this class we will learn how to control our monster forms"  
*continues with the lesson*  
saizo:*stares at the small kitsune with a grin*

-  
Time Skip to after first and second period and lunch begins

Kon:*stretches as she is walks through the hallway and her ears twitch as a familiar voice can be heard in which she turns around but before she could she was scooped up in said persons arms and blushes deeply as both jealous girls and boys stare angrily at both of them but then she suddenly begins to purr into her arms*  
moka:*blushes as she feel and hears the purrs and smiles as she walks them both outside to the vending machine*  
"your too cute and also can i drink some of your blood i didn"t tell you this but im a vampire"


End file.
